No turning back
by Cliffhanger Monster
Summary: Sam has an encounter with a group of vengeful vampires and is taken. Dean will do anything to save his brother, even teaming up with the sadistic vampire hunter Gordon, but what happens when Sam is turned?
1. Chapter 1

Had yet another idea, sorry I keep starting new stories without finishing, some of my friends might kill me for this...lol...u know who u r. I am just bored and have no life other then writing. So please review this story, I know it's short to start with, but it will get longer I promise. Enjoy everyone. : )

* * *

He was running as fast as he could, blood dripping from the gash in his arm. His heart pounded inside his chest, his breathing was labored. He ducked beneath a low tree branch, the moon was his only source of light. The air was frigid cold, biting into the bare skin on his arms, he could see his breath as he ran.

He had dropped his gun a while back, unable to carry the gun and run for his life at the same time. The creatures that chased him moved quickly and silently, not letting him catch his breath for even a moment. He had been attacked in the parking lot of a local bar, he had fled into the woods trying to find a place to hide and rest.

Whatever they were, they traveled in a pack and had gotten a good shot on him, slashing his arm pretty deeply, he hadn't got a good look at them, it was too dark.

He was unsure of where he was or where he was going, Dean was back at the bar trying to get information out of a young teenager.

He hid behind an oak tree, taking a moment to catch his breath, he looked around, hearing noises from all around, that can't be good.

Suddenly his cell phone went off, he fumbled with it trying to silence it. He hit the talk button and crouched down. "Dean?" He whispered.

There was a pause. "Sam, what's going on, where did you go?"

"I was attacked outside the bar, I don't know what they are, but they are chasing me now."

He heard Dean curse before getting back on. "Do you know where you are?"

Sam looked around, all of a sudden a fist came out of the darkness, Sam dodged by just an inch. He rolled to the side and was kicked in the stomach. He let out a cry of pain, dropping the phone. "Sam! Sam answer me man!"

Sam leaned against a tree, trying to see who had kicked him, all he saw was darkness. He saw the cell phone laying a few yards away, he went to reach for it and someone stomped their foot on his hand. Sam looked up and saw a large brutish looking man looking down at him.

Sam tried to pull back, but the man didn't let his foot up. Out of the shadows, a young dark haired woman stepped forward and picked the phone up. "Sam isn't able to come to his phone, can I take a message?" Her voice was mocking, yet strangely familiar.

Sam looked up and gasped, it was the vampire Kate, Luthor's mate.

Dean was getting more pissed by the moment. "Put my brother on you crazy bitch."

Kate smiled and snapped her fingers, a whole group of vampires surrounded Sam, making escape seem impossible. She put the phone to her ear. "This is for Luthor, you can thank your father because he is the reason your dear little brother is about to go through all this pain."

Sam could hear Dean's angry yelling as the large brute above him lifted his foot and grabbed Sam by the back of the neck. His fingernails dug cruelly into Sam's neck, drawing blood. Sam refused to cry out, knowing that they wanted to use him to torture Dean.

Kate walked up to Sam, her face in his, her eyes gleaming. "I can't wait to see the look on your father's face when he sees your brother after we are through with him."

Sam chuckled and looked the woman in the eyes. "That's gonna be pretty hard since he is dead."

Kate seemed taken aback for a moment, then a big grin came over her face. "Fine, I'll just have to settle for your brother Dean then." She put the phone to her ear. "You hear that Dean."

Dean was cursing up a storm. "You better not hurt him you bitch, you hear me! You kill him and I will kill you all slowly."

Kate grabbed Sam by the throat and held him up. "Killing him would only bring temporary satisfaction for me and you might someday get over it, turning him sounds like a lot more fun."

Sam's arms were held down by two other vampires so he couldn't really struggle as she brought him down. "I hope you can hear as my fangs sink into Sam's tender flesh." She let her fangs slide down and slowly bit down into Sam's neck.

The pain was intense, he couldn't hold back a cry of pain. After a few moments of extreme pain, Sam blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

tHANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, i REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!! I hope u all enjoy this chapter and remember to review this chapter if u want a quick update and I normally update quickly. ENJOY!!!

* * *

Dean dropped the phone on the ground as the line went dead. He had heard Sam's cry of pain and it nearly killed him. He had to get Sam back!

He ran out of the bar and into the woods, his heart raced as he saw blood on the ground. He followed the small trail of blood like a master tracker, just praying that it led to his brother. The frigid cold air bit at any exposed skin on him, but Dean didn't care.

Soon he found a spot where the blood stopped, a fist imprint was marked in an oak tree and he saw a good amount of blood amongst the leaves, then he saw something that made his blood run cold, Sam's phone.

He picked up the blood-stained phone and looked around. _Sammy, where are you?_

Suddenly he heard a rustling in the bushes; he pulled out a large iron bowie knife and stepped forward. If it was a vampire, he would force it to tell him where Sam was, if it was a different creature, tough shit for it, Dean was in no mood to be screwed with.

He threw the bowie knife into the bushes and out rolled a large man, his flannel shirt whipping around in the wind, his face black and hard to see. "Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Someone who has a score to settle with you Dean."

Dean gasped, it was Gordan! "I really don't have time to settle that score right now Gordan."

Gordan grinned and stood to his feet, throwing the iron bowie knife at Dean's feet. "Well you better make time, considering I watched as those fangs took your brother."

In an instant Dean grabbed Gordon and slammed him against the tree, his face inches from Gordon's. "You watched! You didn't even try to help him, you son of a bitch." Dean pulled his fist back, ready to clock Gordon.

"You try and go up against a pack of thirty vampires just to save the skinny neck of someone you don't even like, it wasn't worth it to me."

"That's my brother's skinny neck you are referring to and I would have gone against them even if there had been a hundred of them."

"Stands to reason why you would be so reckless and will probably end up a feast for the vampires." Dean pushed him harder against the tree, his anger getting the best of him. Gordon was picking a fight at the wrong time.

He dropped his fist and let Gordon go, he didn't have time for this. "I have better things to do." He turned to leave.

"You really think you can track those fangs, they cover their trails nicely, even made it hard for me to track them." Gordon grinned as Dean stopped and turned to look at him. "You can track these things?"

Gordon nodded. "I have been hunting fangs all my life, finding these ones shouldn't be too hard."

Dean didn't like where this was going, but right now it was all he had to find Sam and save him. He hated to ask for anyone's help, especially his. "Can you help me track them?"

"Have you ever considered the fact that your brother is probably dead or worse, turned?"

"Don't say that!" His voice was tight with anger and frustration, he knew what those vampires wanted, to torture Dean since they couldn't torture his dad. "Now can you help me track them or not?"

Gordon paused for a moment, not sure what the price of a yes would be. "Fine, but I am killing every vampire there."

Dean turned and didn't even look to see if Gordon followed. "Whatever man."

* * *

Sam woke up, his head hurting like crazy. He opened his eyes and all he saw was darkness, he was tied to a pole in a dank smelly room. The worst pain he felt came not from his head, but from the gnawing hunger he felt deep in his stomach and the throbbing pain in his throat. It all slowly came back to him, being attacked by the group of vampires. 

He heard a noise and saw light fill the room he was in, he looked up to see Kate sneering at him. "About time you woke up Sammy boy, we have a treat for you." In her one arm was a young teenage girl, she was terrified.

"You can't really expect me to feed on her?" He asked it, but he knew she did. Despite Sam's initial disgust, his eyes followed a small bead of blood fall down down the side of her face.

"Oh I expect it all right, that is if you want to continue surviving, if not, feel free to starve. I can watch either way." She took a long knife and slide it down the young girl's arm, earning a scream of pain and begs for mercy. "You hear that Sam, she wants you to give her mercy, end her suffering or I will just bleed her all night right in front of you."

Sam felt the gnawing hunger become even harder to control, it was becoming overwhelming. He felt his new fangs slide down, he tried to fight it, but the sight and scent of the blood overtook any control he thought he had.

He broke the ties around him, Kate watched with a satisfied look on her face as Sam grabbed hold of the teenage girl and sank his fangs into her neck.

The girl screamed in pain as Sam fed, he wanted to stop but he couldn't, her blood just tasted too amazingly good. He fed on her long after she quit struggling, until there was nothing left.

He dropped the body to the floor, his senses coming back to him. _What have I done?_


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I'll tell u that I absolutely love gettin all the reviews. All who review, ur all my favorite ppl ever. I am glad u like this story and I hope it never gets boring for you. I hope you enjoy this chapter and plz review if u want a fast update. I won't update until I feel I have gotten a fair amount of reviews.

Also, I am not very understanding of spanish, I am sorry, but please continue to read it.

* * *

It was most likely four in the morning when Gordon finally found something. "Dean over here."

Dean yawned and walked over. "What did you find?"

"It was hard, but I think I found tracks." He pointed to the ground. On the ground, buried under wet leaves was a bunch of boot tracks, other then boot tracks there were slides in the ground, as though someone had been dragged. "Sammy." Dean whispered.

"Can you follow the trail now Gordon?" Dean could tell that Gordon was dragging his feet on this, all because he didn't like Sam.

"Yeah I think so, but what are we supposed to do if we find them and Sam is..."

"Don't even say it, Sam isn't dead and he isn't one of them." He refused to believe what Kate had said and the sound of Sam's cry of pain. He didn't want to think of Sam as a vampire. _But what if he was, would you be able to live with your brother being a vampire?_ He shook his head, ridding himself of such thoughts. _Of course I could, Sam's my brother no matter what._ He just wished he sounded more convinced.

"Whatever you say man, though it sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more then me." Dean was beginning to wonder why he hadn't punched Gordon as hard as he could.

"Shut up alright, I don't want to hear anything out of your motuh other then you found something." Gordon stopped and glared at Dean. "What gives you the freakin right to give me orders?"

"The fact that I could have killed you a while back but I didn't and the fact that I could have punched you so hard you wouldn't have woken up for a few days."

Dean turned continued following the hard to see tracks, his nerves were shot. The sun would be up soon, making the vampires sleep. It would give them a chance to find and get Sam the hell out of there, if they could find where there was. He heard Gordon trudge along behind him, this was going to be a long morning.

* * *

Sam woke up, the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach had returned with avengence, driving Sam up the wall. Sam was no longer tied to the pole, rather he was just locked in the dark room, the smell of blood all around him yet he couldn't find it.

He recalled the group of vampires he had met a while ago, the first vampires he ever met that didn't want to kill humans, who chose to sate their appetites with cows blood instead of the sweet taste of human blood. _How did Lenore do it?_

Sam still couldn't believe that he had given in so easily to the smell of blood, he thought he was stronger then that. He had killed an innocent young girl, just to sate his thirst, well not again, he would rather die.

He roamed around the small room, trying to find someway of escaping, there was a tiny window with bars over it and a steel door that was locked and bolted from the outside. Sam was trapped inside the small room, becoming increasingly insane as the moments wore on, his thirst making him think dark thoughts. Suddenly he heard a bolt turned and locks turn. He stood back as the steel door creaked open, Kate stood there, a grin on her face.

"Hungry Sam?" Her voice taunted Sam, but he was too weak to attack.

"You can't make me feed again, I would rather starve then kill again." His voice wavered, unsure of whether he was able to stick to what he said.

"Well you just discovered the new fun I have decided to have."

Sam cocked his head, clearly confused. "Huh?"

"We are going to go a while, starving you. You think that hunger is bad now, just wait until you go hours without blood, that hunger will eat you up inside until you are driven to attack anything you can drink."

"Doesn't that mean I could rip you apart?"

"Oh no Sammy, you won't attack us, you will attack the only human who will be here." A triumphant smile crossed her lips. "Your brother Dean."

* * *

A few hours later, the tracks stopped. Dean swore under his breath, as did Gordon. The sun had risen, the fog made things harder to see. Dean knew that the myth about vampires not being able to come out into the sunlight wasn't true. The only thing the sun did was give them a nasty sunburn, possibly hurt their eyes, that was all.

Gordon knelt down close to the ground and sighed. "Smart fangs, they found some way to hide their tracks, which means I ain't got a clue as to where they are."

Dean ignored Gordon, focusing on the ground. There was something strange, he leaned in closer and smiled. "They used water to try and get rid of their tracks, luckily they didn't do it well, I can still see them a little."

Gordon peered down and smiled. "Good job Dean, we make a good team."

"I won't take that as a compliment." Dean said as he began to follow the tracks again, there was no way in hell Dean would allow himself to like that man again, he was a sadistic murdering bastard.

They followed the tracks until they saw a large estate house in the midst of the fog. It was old and looked to be falling apart, they wouldn't have thought anything of it except for the small blood spatter on the porch. "Think this is the nest?" Dean asked.

"I would guess, now how are we going to get in?" Gordon noticed a particulary disturbing smile on Dean's face.

"We need a nice distraction."

"In other words, you want me to be bait."

"Wow, and here I thought you were an idiot." Gordon flipped Dean off as they both made their way to the house. Dean signaled to Gordon, who began making as much noise as he could, breaking things and throwing rocks and debris through the windows. It didn't take long for about twenty vampires to come racing out of the house. "Dean you freakin suck." Gordon said before he ran back into the woods, trying to lure the vampires away from the house and Dean.

Once they were gone, Dean snuck into the house, keeping near the shadows, he heard snoring and saw Kate snuggled up against a larger vampire, a smile on her face. Dean wanted nothing more then to wipe that smile of her lips as their dad had when he had caught her and tortured her with dead man's blood. Maybe later, after Sam was out.

He searched the other rooms, most had bloody corpses, the most recent was a young teenage girl. _Rotten sons of bitches._

He came to a large steel door, bolts and locks on the outside. This was most likely where they were keeping Sam. Dean turned the locks as quietly as he could, strange how they didn't use keys. He undid the bolts and was able to slowly open the door. The door made a large creaking noise, causing shivers to run down Dean's spine.

The room was completely dark, the smell of blood everywhere. "Sammy." He whispered. He saw movement in the corner, it was too dark to make out the features, but he was sure it was Sam.

He ran over to Sam. "Sam, come on, let's get you out..." He was interrupted as a fist closed around his throat, it picked him up and pinned him against the wall. _He had guess wrong. _He thought. No way this could be Sam.

He gasped as the face came closer, the eyes were red with a crazed intensity. Sharpened fangs slid down, directed at his throat. Neither of those were the worst part, the worst part was realizing that Sam had become a bloodthirtsy vampire and was about to rip Dean's throat out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry to have kept u all waiting, I must admit I have had a block when it came to writing this chapter, but don't think I am giving up on this story, cuz I ain't. Hope u enjoy this chapter and please review, ur reviews will motivate me to think of different ideas for this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Dean instinctively pulled at Sam's hand, trying without success to pry Sam's fingers apart. The room started to spin as Dean's oxygen level dropped. "Sam..." He gasped out.

It was as though Sam wasn't there, a monster wearing Sam's face had taken over and was going to kill Dean without even a thought other then, _Hope his blood doesn't taste like_ _alcohol. _

Kate walked into the small room, a smile on her face. "My ultimate revenge, how perfect." She gave a little wave when Dean's eyes focused on her. "I get to watch Sam squeeze the life out of you, then drain every ounce of blood in your pitiful body." Dean glared at her, he should have known he was walking into a trap. He turned his attention back on his brother, looking deep into his crazed eyes, just searching for even a glimpse of the old Sam.

That's when he saw it, a small spark of green in the red eyes, that's when Dean knew that Sam was fighting as hard as he could, he just needed some help.

"Come on Sammy." His voice was choked and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. It was slight, but he felt Sam's grip lessen, not by much, but enough to give Dean a puff of air. Dean knew that there was a way to get to Sam, to appeal to his brotherly sensitive side. "Come on man, you can't kill me."

Kate saw what Dean was trying to do and hurried to intervene. "Yes you can Sam, because if you don't, then I will, then I'll leave his bleeding body just out of your reach for days at a time until it drives you completely crazy."

Dean directed his gaze at Kate for a moment, his attitude getting the best of him. "I think he is crazy enough at the moment, thanks very much." With that said, he turned back to Sam, his grip loosening a little at a time.

With enough energy, he silently slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small sharp scythe, if he could just get to Kate.

Sam's eyes shifted for a moment and then narrowed. He dropped one from Dean's throat, but his grip tightened, making it worse for Dean as Sam grabbed the scythe from Dean's hand. "I can't kill you but you can kill me?" Sam's voice was harsh and angry.

Dean realized he had made a mistake reaching for the weapon, any progress he hade made with Sam seemed wasted.

"I would never..." His voice squeaked oddly, but he didn't get another word out before Sam whipped his arm around and sliced Kate's head clean off her shoulders. Dean wasn't sure who was more surprised, him or Kate. Her eyes were wide open, her mouth opened in a grimace as her head slid off her shoulders and fell to the floor.

Dean get time to think before he was dropped rather hard on the ground, falling into a large amount of blood. Dean groaned as he slowly stood up, feeling all sticky. It was so much worse when it wasn't even his own blood.

He looked up at his brother, the look in Sam's eyes told him that he was wrestling with himself on the inside, his fangs receded.

Dean kept a safe distance away from Sam, his throat still sore. "Sammy?"

Sam's eyes focused on Dean, they were no longer red but back to dark green. "Dean." His voice was still a bit rough, but almost normal, though it was filled with confusion, frustration, a slight of insanity from his hunger.

"Sam, we need to get you out of here." He stepped over Kate's headless body, Sam followed close behind.

Sam's head felt like it was going to explode, the burning pain in his stomach was becoming unbearable, it was like acid. He needed to drink something, but the only human around him was Dean. As much as Sam didn't want to admit it, attacking Dean was becoming more tempting as the moments passed, once they got out of that house, Sam would part ways with Dean, maybe he would find Lenore and join her nest. Dean would be better off without his vampire brother looming over his shoulder.

Dean slipped past the sleeping group of vampires, all of them oblivious to the fact that their leader had just been decapitated.

They slipped out of the house, Sam groaned as the sun came down on him. It felt like the worst sunburn he had ever gotten in his life, it especially burned his eyes, nearly blinding him.

Dean was now glad that the rumors about vampires being killed by the sunlight was just a rumor, he reached into pocket and pulled out a handed Sam some sunglasses. Sam was surprised. "What the hell else do you have in those pockets Dean?"

Dean turned and smiled. "I'm always prepared, that's all you need to know."

They made their way towards the car, when suddenly Dean heard Sam's gasp of pain. He turned and let out a small growl. There stood Gordan with his arm wrapped around Sam's neck, a wicked looking curved dagger rested against Sam's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's yet another chapter. I thank all of you who reviewed, this chapter is for all of you. If you really want more, then please review and I promise once I get enough reviews, I will update. Well READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY.

* * *

Dean tensed up, reaching for his gun instinctively. "Better rethink that Dean, I can cut off his head quicker then you can shoot me." Dean's hand stopped, inches from his gun.

"Let him go, now!" Dean had enough with all this shit.

"No can do Dean, I already told you that I wouldn't hesitate to kill any and all the vampires, you agreed."

"That was before I knew about this, now let my brother go or so help me God I will..."

"Will what Dean, it doesn't look like you can really do anything, you don't know how much I have wanted this."

Dean glared hatefully at him, he knew that Gordan hated Sam, but this was going too far too fast.

Sam felt like panicking, but something more primal rose inside him. His newly attuned sense of smell brought the scent of Gordan's blood to Sam's nose, it smelled pretty damn good, though drinking from Gordan didn't really appeal to Sam, but it was a hell of a lot better then drinking from Dean.

"Listen Gordan, I don't give a rat's ass about the other vampires, you can kill them all for all I care, just let Sam go."

Gordan began laughing, which only served to piss Dean off further. "You think I care about the other vampires, I had a bargain with Kate, she got to kill you and I got to kill Sam, though it seems as though she won't get what she wanted."

Dean's blood boiled, though he was too shocked to speak. So it had all been a set up, revenge on both brothers. Sam was also in shock, interesting how Sam had pissed this guy off so bad that he would make a bargain with the one creature he hated most.

"You are out of your freakin mind Gordan, think about it." He had to buy time for Sam to get some strength back so he could possibly get away from the hunter.

"Maybe Dean, but at least I get what I want. I mean I can't believe you didn't figure it out sooner."

Dean growled low in his throat, as much as he hated to admit it, Gordan was right. He should have figured it out, he should have been suspicious when Gordan just showed up out of the blue after all this time, right when Sam had been captured. Of course his mind had been focused on finding Sam, but now he cursed himself.

Sam had enough of this foolishness, he felt his strength coming back a bit, as much as the sun would allow. Gordan made a mistake counting on the fact that Sam had been weak from a lack of blood and maybe he didn't think Sam would hurt anyone, but boy was he wrong.

Sam struggled against Gordan's hold unexpectedly, though it was pretty weak to start.

Gordan regained control quickly and pushed the dagger harder against Sam's throat, causing his struggles to cease. Gordan laughed. "That was pathetic Sammy boy, it seems you are a lot weaker then I thought."

Sam hid a devilish smirk, that's exactly what he wanted Gordan to think. He looked up and gave Dean a wink, because when Sam had struggled, taking Gordan's attention, Dean had grabbed his gun and was pointing it at the vampire hunter angrily.

Dean raised a brow at Sam, _what was he planning?_ Dean didn't have to wait long, because Gordan's attention was back on Dean, Gordan watched the gun carefully, weighing his options of leaving with his life once he had killed Sam.

It took a moment, but Sam let loose his full strength, taking Gordan by surprise, Sam broke the grapple Gordan had on him and Gordan fell to the ground, the knife fell from his grip and fell a few feet from Gordan.

Sam towered over the man as he lay on the ground, it seemed that Gordan had hit his head on a rock, a steady flow of blood fell down his forehead. Gordan stared up at Sa with a mixture of fear and anger in his brown eyes.

Dean kept his gun on Gordan to make sure he didn't move, but Gordan didn't even spare Dean a glance, his full attention was on Sam.

Dean looked up at his younger brother and couldn't help but feel a little scared at what he saw. Sam's eyes were flickering back to the red that Dean had first encountered when he had first found Sam, as much as Dean hated Gordan, he didn't think it right for Sam to drain him.

"Let's go, Sammy." He walked over to Sam and could see the small conflict on his face. "Come on man, he ain't worth losing what sanity you have left."

Dean's words were only half heard by Sam, mostly he could hear Gordan's frantic heartbeat, he could smell his fear, knowing he only had moments left to live before Sam torn his throat out.

Dean noticed the look in Sam's eyes and moved back when his fangs came down, it was a scary sight as Sam bent down and grabbed Gordan by the throat and rose him a few feet in the air. Gordan made no mercy pleadings, he didn't whimper, he just stared hatefully at Sam, it seemed that he had accepted his fate.

"Come on Sam, you don't..." Dean stopped abruptly as Sam turned his gaze on his brother. "Better him then you, am I right Dean?" His voice had taken that harsh tone to it again.

Dean nodded a bit. "Well, can't argue about that." That remark earned himself a death glare from Gordan. Dean returned the glare and gave a small smile. "I warned you Gordie, but you wouldn't listen. "

"I thought not all vampires were murderers Sammy, doesn't look like it from where I can see, you are an evil cold bloodthirsty..." He was choked off by Sam applying more pressure to his throat.

Dean looked up at Gordan. "Yeah sure, insult the vampire who looks ready to rip you apart, I guess you proved me right." Dean grinned. "You are an idiot."

Sam was fighting with himself, would he prove Gordan right and become a monster or would he spare the man's life like Dean said, he was confused on what to do. He growled low in his throat. "I told you to never call me Sammy."

Sam's fangs seemed to ache to just bite into him, Gordan's face was etched in fear as Sam brought him closer, his fangs practically touching Gordan's throat.

Dean turned his gaze, this was going to be messy.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again to all who have reviewed, this is such a fun story to write and I especially had fun with this chapter. Well enjoy reading this chapter and remember to review. : ) Update will be coming soon, I promise.

* * *

Sam's mind was whirlwind of torrent emotions, the primal instincts that fought Sam for control, trying to make him sink his fangs into Gordan's tempting throat, why not? After all, Gordan had planned for Sam to be turned in the first place and if Sam didn't drink soon, he would completely lose it and he couldn't live with himself if he attacked Dean again. If he spared Gordan then he would surely hunt Sam until he caught and beheaded him. On the other hand, killing Gordan would be proving him right and regardless of how much he disliked the man, he didn't want to kill him.

Dean had turned away, believing in a way that Sam would allow his vampiric instincts to take over, that in itself gave Sam more fuel in his fight to keep his hunger at bay. He squeezed Gordan's throat a bit more as revenge, his fangs had stopped, just grazing Gordan's tender flesh. After a moment, he softly uttered. "No." It wasn't worth losing the rest of his humanity over meager revenge on the bastard.

He dropped Gordan to the ground, nearly laughing at the indignant look on the dark man's face. Dean turned around, a surprised but relieved look on his face. He walked over, a grin on his face. "Don't worry about it man, he would have tasted bad anyway."

Sam gave a chuckle. "Yeah Dean, whatever you say."

Gordan couldn't believe it, Sam had shown more will power then he would have ever believed possible, was it possible that not all... He vehemently shook his head. _No, all vampires were evil and deserved to die, there was no second guessing._ Sam may have tried playing all noble, but it would cost him his vampire life.

While Sam's gaze rested on his brother, Gordan's hand reached for the dagger that had fallen when Sam had grabbed him. His hand was mere inches away when he was kicked violently in the stomach, but it hadn't been from Sam, it came from an enraged Dean. "You must be the biggest dumbass in the world, Sammy spares your pathetic life and yet you still try and kill him. Hell maybe I'll do the world a favor and put a bullet hole in your head, it's a big target."

It was ironic, now Sam was holding Dean back from killing the man. "Let's get out of here Dean, I need to get somewhere dark and sleep."

Sam's voice broke through Dean's anger and he sighed, Sam was first priority, didn't mean that he would let Gordan off easy. He nodded at Sam, then knelt down in front of Gordan, his voice was low and threatening. "Next time I see you Gordie, don't think I will take it easy on you. One of us won't be getting back up and you can bet it won't be me." He rose to his feet, glaring down at Gordan. The withering look Gordan gave him made Dean laugh. "Dirty looks are the only thing you can shoot at me." He reached down and picked up the dagger. "Nice dagger, mind if I keep it, didn't think so." He slid the dagger in his coat and walked over to Sam. "Alright, I'm good, let's go."

Sam laughed and walked alongside his brother, it started to feel like nothing had happened, except Sam felt weak and the hunger that ravaged his insides was a constant reminder that things would never be the same.

* * *

Sam kept looking back as they walked towards the Impala, he had felt the intense hatred Gordan held against him and wouldn't be surprised if the vampire hunter attacked again, revenge often blinded people. 

It was amazing how heightened his senses were now, he could hear practically everything around them, his sense of smell had tripled as well, though his sight sucked because of the sun. Thank God that the myth of vampires dying in the sun was only a myth, that would have majorly sucked.

It got harder to walk the hotter the sun got, they were nearly to the car when Sam collapsed, he was sweating really bad and trembling uncontrollably. Dean knelt down next to Sam, what was he supposed to do. They hadn't come across anything that Sam could drain, Dean was really beginning to regret Sam not draining Gordan, yeah sure Sam would feel bad, but at least he would be alive to feel bad about it.

Sam felt like his entire insides were in flames, he just wanted die now. The hunger was going to eat him from the inside out unless Sam got something to drink. Dean looked terrified, it looked like Dean would be on his own soon enough. Sam closed his eyes, not expecting to open them again.

Dean looked around, half tempted to go back and get Gordan and drag him to Sam, but Gordan was most likely long gone by then and Sam didn't have much time it seemed. It seemed that Dean had only one option, he didn't like it, but it was the only thing he could think of.

He took out the dagger he had taken from Gordan and looked down at it for a moment. Sam wouldn't be happy with his decision, but oh well.

With only a moment of hesitation, Dean made a clean slice across his arm, careful not to get a major artery. It hurt like hell, but it was worth it, for once he pulled the knife back and the blood came, Sam's eyes flew open.

He sat up and stared at Dean for a moment as if he had gone crazy. "Dean?"

"Shut up and take it Sam, you can argue about it later." He held his arm out to Sam, ignoring the shooting pain that came every time he moved his arm even a little bit.

Sam turned his head from the offered blood, he refused to feed off his brother, even if his brother was willing.

Dean growled and put his arm closer. "Sammy, don't make me kick your ass, you know I will."

Although Sam tried to ignore it, the smell of blood was so tantalizing, it was driving him near crazy. The lengths Dean went to save his little brother were nothing short of insane.

After another hesitant moment, Sam turned dug his fangs into Dean's arm. Dean bit back a cry of pain, damn those fangs hurt like a mother.

Once Sam tasted the fresh blood, he lost control, letting his primal instincts to take over, forgetting that it was Dean he was feeding from, he bit harder, exerting a cry of pain and shock.

Dean realized that Sam could drain him easily and had seemed to have lost control, Dean was in real trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

I am glad you all are enjoying this story. I love writing it. Thank you everyone for your reviews, I appreciate every single one I get and as always I have to end with a cliffhanger, so no one is allowed to kill me. Grins Because if you kill me then you won't know the ending. Well enjoy this chapter and remember to review as much as possible. Every review is appreciated.

* * *

"Sam." Dean said pretty loudly, but Sam gave no notion that he recognized Dean's voice. This was definitely bad. "Sammy, snap out of it before you do something you will really regret, trust me." He began to feel light headed as Sam drained him slowly. What would happen to Sammy when Dean was dead?

It was faint, nearly inaudible, the sound of Dean's pain filled voice. Where was Dean, Sam was tried focusing his logical mind on what was going on. The taste was amazing, but the voice was distracting sam from fully enjoying the sweet taste, it was then he realized what he was doing. _I need to stop!_ He told himself frantically, but it was though the hunger had a mind of it's own. He couldn't tear his fangs from his brother's arm.

He could feel Dean's pulse slowing down, he knew Dean didn't have much longer if Sam continued feeding off him. With all the will power he could muster, he tore himself from Dean's arm, he felt so ashamed of himself.

The relief Dean felt was only overwhelmed by the dizziness that caused him to fall to the ground. His arm was just throbbing in pain but all he could think about was whether Sam was ok. "Sammy, you ok?"

Sam couldn't believe it, even though Sam had nearly killed Dean twice in one day, he was asking how he was. Dean amazed Sam sometimes. "I'm so sorry Dean." Sam's voice was filled with remorse, he never should have fed from Dean and he vowed he never would again. He would rather die then be the death of his brother.

"Just shut up and get me off the floor." Came Dean's retort to Sam's apology. Sam couldn't even muster a smile as he walked over and helped his brother to his feet. Sam ripped a piece off his shirt and bandaged Dean's arm best he could, ignoring the hunger telling him to tear into his arm again. Would it always be like this, listening to a voice inside him telling him to kill innocent people? How could Lenore live with that?

Sam half carried half dragged Dean to the car, Dean was too tired and weak to walk himself much less drive. Sam set his brother in the passenger's side before slamming the door shut and getting into the driver's seat. Dean had such a pallid complection at the moment that all Sam could think was to get him to a hospital. He sped out of there like mad, he didn't know how much time Dean had and he didn't want to take any chances.

A pair of angry eyes watched as Sam sped away, Sam would be nothing without his dear brother protecting him, things were about to get very interesting.

* * *

Sam avoided about four crashes because of his frantic driving, Dean had passed out a while ago due to blood loss and Sam was lost. _Where the hell is that damn hospital?_

Suddenly Sam spotted the hospital to his right, he made a mad swerve around a big rig and turned sharply into the hospital, nearly overturning the Impala. He raced to the emergency room entrance and turned the engine off, taking the keys out so fast he nearly stripped them.

He opened the passenger's side and gently picked up his brother. "You will be ok Dean." Sam couldn't believe this was happening, how the hell was he going to explain to a bunch of medical people what had happened to Dean, what possible lie could he make up that they would actually believe.

He nearly stumbled once or twice carrying his brother and he left a pretty big dent in the Impala, which Dean would kill him for later. He entered the emergency room entrance and was immediately stopped by two security guards. "Please, you need to let me through."

The security guards looked at Dean and quickly let Sam through, though they followed him. Dean was placed on a stretched and taken to the emergency room. Sam wished to follow them, but was stopped by one of the doctors. "Could you please explain to us how it is that the young man you brought in has his arm slashed horribly and it looks like bite marks as well?"

Sam was so screwed then and there because at that moment his mind went blank. It must have looked suspicious because the doctor perked a brow at Sam. "Did you two have a fight of some sort?"

Instantly Sam wanted to rip the man's head off, how dare he accuse Sam of...

Problem was, his accusation was correct in a way, though the doctor would never believe that, he would most likely put Sam in a straightjacket and lock him in the Psych ward. Sam shook his head. "No we didn't have a fight, we were attacked by someone outside the local bar, he saved my life but was hurt in the process." What Sam had said was basically the truth, but it left out a lot of details. "Is he going to be ok?"

"We aren't sure, we got the bleeding to stop, but he has lost so much blood that it looks almost impossible." Sam never felt worse then when he said that, his expression was completely vacant.

Another person's words broke through to Sam. "Can you describe the person who attacked you to me please." Sam turned to see a police officer standing behind him, a piece of paper in his hand.

Sam wasn't sure what to say, then he got an idea. "Yeah sure, he was about 6''2, skinny black guy, bald. I don't know much about him except one of his buddies called him Gordon." Normally Sam never would have done something like that, but it took the police off his case and onto Gordon's.

Sam turned back to the doctor. "Can I go see Dean now please." The doctor nodded his head and let Sam go in, he then turned back to the police officer and winked. The police officer grinned, his fangs exposed. Things were going to get very interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

I KNOW I KNOW, IT'S BEEN WAY TOO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED, LOOOONG STORY THERE. ALSO I KNOW IT'S NOT TOO LONG BUT BELIEVE ME, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DYNAMITE. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK AND I PROMISE THIS WILL GET UPDATED FASTER THEN IT WAS BEFORE. PINKY SWEAR Thank you to all who reviewed earlier, I am sorry it took so long, but I am back updating. : )

* * *

Dean lay half conscious as the three nurses took him into a dimly lit room, nothing like he was used to when he usually came to the hospital. He was even more confused when they just left him there without moving him to a bed or even turning a light on, they left and closed the door, leaving him with only a dimly lit overhead lit that swung back and forth.

Where was Sam, his arm hurt like hell but he knew it would when he offered it to his brother. Although he was in a lot of freakin pain, it had been worth it to save Sammy and even though he didn't want to do it again, he would if he had to.

After waiting for a few minutes, he realized that no one was going to come in, what kind of hospital was this, they just left their patients in critical health? He would definitely get hurt badly in this area again, he almost laughed at the thought, until he heard something move in the darkness of his room. He sat up a little bit although it pained him to do so, his eyes didn't adjust well to the darkness, but he could make out the outline of a man. _I really doubt that is some hot nurse come to help me out._ When the figure came out of the darkness, Dean knew he wasn't there to help. _Oh shit..._

* * *

Sam felt out of sorts as he walked back the hallway, this hospital was so strange. He and Dean had been in their share of hospitals, sometimes visiting other people and sometimes going there themselves, but most hospitals were the same, lots and lots of chaos and noise. Nurses running around (Dean's favorite part), doctors being paged all the time, and security guards making sure everything was ok. The only doctor Sam had seen had been the one who met him at the door, same with the security guards. Sam didn't see any patients walking around the floor, every door he passed was shut and quiet inside. This was getting too weird.

Sam started to panic when he couldn't find where Dean had been taken, why did Sam have such a bad feeling? Was it possibly from the guilt he felt for putting Dean in here in the first place, that was definitely a possibility since Sam couldn't stop yelling at himself for agreeing to feed off his brother in the first place. After this catastrophe, Sam knew that there would be no way he could stay with Dean, he would leave as soon as he got the chance.

Sam's newly heightened hearing alerted him to the sound of a fist coming as his head at top speed and he was only just able to jump out of the way. What a place to get the crap beat out him. He turned to see the same security guard who had questioned him grinning menacingly at him. "What the hell?"

The guard laughed and let his fangs slide down. "You are a dense fellow aren't you?" He didn't give Sam a chance to answer before taking another swing at him, his fist landing hard on Sam's right cheek and sending him into the wall hard. Disoriented, he was unable to fight back as the guard lifted him up by the throat, Sam had already been turned, what worse could this do to him other then beat the hell out of him.

Too soon Sam's questioned was answered, for the guard pulled out the same scythe that Gordan had threatened Sam with earlier. How did he get Gordan's scythe? "Thank you for the information on the vampire hunter, it was real useful."

Not caring much for Gordan, Sam's thoughts where on Dean, if the security guard was a vampire, what about the doctor? Yet again Sam's question was answered as the doctor walked up to the pair, a look of mock surprise on his face. "What seems to be going on here?"

Before Sam could say anything, the doctor let his own fangs slide down, the eyes behind his horn rim glasses were deep red. "We knew you would come here to save your precious brother, after all, it's your fault he is nearly dead in the first place, am I right?"

Sam froze, how did he know that?

"I watched as you beheaded our one leader, then followed you and your brother nearly killed our other leader, but thankfully you were too foolish to kill him."

"Wait, what other leader, what are you talking about?"

"He's talking about me Sammy boy." Sam looked over and saw a dark figure standing there with a grin on his face. "Didn't expect to see me again so soon huh?"


	9. Chapter 9

Took me long enough, I know, sorry it took so long. But I shouldn't be disappearing on ya'll again. Read and review please.

* * *

Dean's heart raced as he tried to see more of the dark figure before him, the way the thing moved, the way it's eyes glared at him with hunger, he was now definitely sure it wasn't some hot babe there to give him some loving. Moving even the smallest bit only left him woozy, the loss of blood due to Sammy's need took almost all his energy from him and made it hard to do anything but watch as the vampire came out of the darkness. A huge hulking creatures who's eyes stared down at his bloody wrist with hunger and need, there was no doubt about it, Dean was about to die. "Uh yeah, could you not come closer, I'd rather keep the rest of my blood that I still have." Unfortunetly, his words seemed to bounce off the monster, Dean groaned as he sat up and rolled off the gurney, landing hard on his side, wow, that did a fat load of good, now he was on the floor looking up at the vampire.

But wait...who was the other vampire beside him and why did she look so familiar? She actually smiled down at Dean and touched the larger vampire's arm, pushing him back a bit so she could lean down next to his side. She gently touched his cheek in which he flinched, he could see what she was, but why was she being so gentle? Was she screwing with his mind? "I see you don't recognize me Dean." She knew his name too? Wait...Dean blinked a few times, as though really seeing her and he actually smiled, it was Lenore! "Never thought I'd tell a vampire I was happy to see them."

Lenore moved so the larger vampire could move forward and pick Dean up, Dean had to wonder how exactly they knew he was there, had Sam told them? "Wow, easy there big fella." He mumbled as he was lugged over the man's shoulder, he could have sworn that he felt a hand on his rump and he groaned. _Please don't be gay, please don't be gay. _"How did you know I was here?"

Lenore wasn't looking at him though, her eyes fixed on another form moving through the shadows, though this form was shorter and he didn't move in any sort of intimidating way. Such relief when Dean saw Bobby standing there, relief in his eyes as he saw that Dean was safe...well safe as he could get in this sort of situation. "Your friend Bobby enlisted in our help when he couldn't find you." Bobby nodded as he took a look at Dean's wrist, it looked pretty nasty and it needed a real hospital where the staff weren't vampires only interested in blood. "But how did you know Bobby?" Bobby didn't bother to answer, he ripped a piece of his red flannel shirt and tied it around Dean's wound in hopes that he could stop the bleeding. "No time for that now, where is Sam?"

"Oh God Sam!" Sam! That's right, Sammy was somewhere in the hospital as well, was he alright, he had fed enough that he wasn't in danger of going hungry but what was really in that hospital anyway? As though Lenore read his mind, she looked at the Winchester with some worry in her eyes. "This hospital is a trap, one run by vampires that wish to catc injured humans and never let them leave. We have only known about it for so long and when Bobby said he tracked your cell phone to this area, we knew what was going on."

"I repeat, where is Sam? What happened to your arm? Who bit you?"

Dean lifted his good hand weakly as though to halt Bobby's questions. "One question at a time man, I can barely think as it is. Sam is somewhere in this hospital, I haven't seen him since I was wheeled into this room. As for who bit me...that's a bit more complicated."

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Complicated how?"

"Well, Sammy bit me..." Dean waited for the shock to register in Bobby, he could see Lenore tense up as well, a Winchester had been turned into a vampire, that was definitely a twist they hadn't been expecting.

"Shit..just...shit." Bobby took off his hat and rubbed his head before placing it back on, this made things a hell of a lot more complicated, Sam being a vampire and there being no real cure for vampirism. Sure there was rumors and urban legends on cures and perhaps some might be true, but there was no way of really proving them without endangering the vampire in question. "I'll go find Sam, get Dean out of here and to a real hospital, I'll catch up once I have Sam."

The large male vampire nodded in agreement as did Lenore, but Dean sure as hell wasn't agreeing to that, being taken to safety and leaving his brother's fate in someone else's hands, hell no. "No no no, there is no way I am leaving Sam here and runnin for safety, I can't do that to him."

Bobby understood how Dean felt, he didn't want to leave his brother but he was in no condition to stay and fight, "Sorry Dean, but you can hardly move much less fight, if you stay then me and Sam both will have to worry about you, its better that you get out of here now."

Dean opened his mouth to argue but was halted by a scream of pain, the scream being Sam's. "Alright, just go help him and if you don't bring him back in one piece, I'll..." Bobby just ignored Dean's scared threat and left the room, leaving Lenore and her male counter-part to get Dean out of the hospital.

Bobby raced down the hall blindly, the dim lights flickering as another scream of pain echoed through the halls, these boys were like sons to him, he had saved one now he would save the other no matter what.

* * *

Gordan grinned as Sam was was held by his throat against the wall, how he loved to see Sam Winchester in pain and scared and God was he scared when he realized he had made a mistake in not killing Gordan when he had the chance. "Should have killed me Sammy, it would have saved you a whole lot of trouble and your brother would still be alive."

Sam felt as though he had been sucker-punched hard in the stomach, Dean was dead?! "You're lying, Dean isn't dead." It was a bluff and not a very good one, Dean had been in bad shape when he had brought him in.

Gordan had no idea if Dean was dead just yet, he just loved seeing the agony on Sam's face at the thought, it would be his fault after all since he had fed on his own brother. "I knew you were a monster Sammy, feeding on your own brother, now that is just low. Did it taste good Sam, did you want to drain him completely?" Taunting was always fun when you had no fear of retaliation.

"Shut up!" Sam growled angrily, anger and guilt filled him as he unwillingly thought back to when he had drank from his brother, it had been an act of desperation. His brother reaching out to him and looking out for him in his time of need, Gordan couldn't possibly understand such a thing. He tried to struggle against the larger vampire, but it was too strong, the schythe that he held slid across his chest, both men mostly interested in tormenting Sam before they killed him. When Sam didn't scream in pain like they wanted, the vampire grinned and dug the tip of the wicked blade into Sam's chest, torturing him slowly and finally illicting the scream of pain it so desired.

Gordan moved forward and took control over the scythe, the larger vampire just holding Sam there. Once the screams weren't enough to satisfy Gordan, he decided it was the end of his fun and it was time to finally end another vampire's useless existence. "Bye Sammy." He put the blade to Sam's throat and began pushing, beheading the young man slowly. Sam gasped in pain as the blade continued to dig in deeper, he was going to die slowly, blood trickling down his neck as he closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Feel free to lynch me, I feel horrible for letting a whole year go by. *smacks wrist* bad NikkI! Bad! Right, so on with the show. Adding a few more players to my theatre of bloody fun. I hope you enjoy and hope you will review. Might be a tad short to start with, but I needed to get this chapter out of the way. More to come with this and other stories. But yes, review!

* * *

Being injured like this was a total bitch. Being carried by a brute that seemed to be getting quite fond of Dean was also rather bitchy of life to stick down the older Winchester's throat. He had been forced to leave the hospital, Bobby, his brother, and even his car back at the hospital, what more did he have left!? He trusted Bobby with his life, but did he really trust him with Sammy's life. Sam was his responsibility damnit! His little brother! He had promised their dad after all!

* * *

Sam held on for as long as he could, but it was so hard to hold on when death was approaching. He would suffer the same fate that they had placed on so many of the others that they had hunted, it was ironic really. Beads of blood flowed down his neck as the muscled vampiric buffoon continued to dig slowly into his throat, a slow torturous death for the vampire Winchester. This would have been, of course, had they chosen the wrong Winchester to fuck with. Sam Winchester had more going for him then either Gordon or even Dean knew about, vampire blood mixed with demonic blood, making for a hybrid in human form. Sammy could feel the power surging in his system and yet, considering he didn't even know about the demon blood that swam through his veins, he didn't know what it was.

The blade stopped sinking into Sam's flesh, instead it whipped out of his hand and struck one of the vampire doctors standing nearby, decapitating him rather gruesomely. Gordon stepped back, completely taken by surprise at what Sam had just done, that was no vampire power…

"Sam!" Came a familiar voice, but it couldn't be…could it?

Bobby hadn't seen what Sam had done, all he saw was Sam with his throat bleeding, in danger of bleeding to death. No! Wait, he was a vampire, he would be alright. With a gun cocked and ready to shoot, Bobby pointed it at the only one he could shoot and kill, Gordon. "Bobby? What are you doing here?" Sam had time to groan. "Saving your asses, as usual." Gordon didn't move, his hands up somewhat as he stared at Bobby, he hadn't been expecting this at all. All he wanted was to kill Sammy and be done with it, why where they making it so hard? Not caring about the vampiric doctor who had been killed, he grabbed the scythe and moved towards Sam again, who was still exhausted and help by muscle bound idiot number one. BANG! Blood spilled from the gunshot wound in Gordon's shoulder, a sweet fragrance filling the air that the vamps in the room could smell.

The vampire who held Sam down was distracted by the smell, which gave Sam time to slip out of his grasp. Next thing Sam knew, Bobby was behind him, the muscled brute dead at the older hunter's feet. "Well…get up." Bobby was ready to take on a few more, his gun still on Gordon who continued to bleed. But here was when Bobby finally saw what Dean had meant, Sam's eyes bloodshot and wide as he stared at Gordon. However, Sam's eyes went black, as a demon's would. Bobby took a step back as Sam lunged forward and sank his fangs into Gordon's arm, fuck pretenses, he was hungry and Gordon deserved to die. Gordon cried out in pain and tried to bring the scythe he still held down on Sam's head, but Sam used his demonic powers to send it flying once more. The poor boy was so desperate to live, desperate to feed, that he was tapping into things he didn't even know about.

Since when was telekinesis a vampire power? Bobby thought to himself as he watched Sam hold Gordon in place, feeding off the dark vampire hunter. "Um, Sam." He started, stepping forward, but he stopped when Sam looked up, black eyes staring.

"No Bobby. This bastard deserves to have every drop of blood drained from his worthless body." So bloodthirsty…so…evil. "Sammy, that isn't the way to go." Sam actually laughed, a cold cruel laugh. "I've spared his life how many times and each time it was a mistake. I won't make that mistake again." With that said, Sam sank his razor sharp fangs into Gordon's neck, taking everything from his, his pride, his blood, and his life, but at the price of his own humanity. Bobby turned away, not wanting to see the look on Sam's face as he drained Gordon. Only did he look when he heard the drop of a body on the ground, there lay Gordon…dead. "Dean was right, he tasted bad."

Clap clap clap. The sound of amused applause could be heard from a dark corner, it seemed another player had entered the game. "You know Sammy boy, I didn't think you had it in you." Yellow eyes stared out at Bobby and Sam, the yellow eyed demon. "But you proved me wrong."

Sam tensed as did Bobby, never had Bobby come into contact with THE demon like this. "Get away from him." Bobby started, catching the demon's attention, who looked at him with faint amusement.

"Excuse me, this is a private conversation." Suddenly Bobby was thrown against the wall, knocked out for the moment. "That's better." He turned back to Sam, who seemed shocked that the demon was there. "Yes yes, absorb it, oh no it's me, the big bad demon…moving on." He grinned as he stepped forward. "We have a lot to talk about boy…a lot to talk about."


End file.
